Ksenia Solo
Ksenia Solo is a Latvian-born Canadian film and television actress. Biography Solo moved with her family to Toronto, Ontario, Canada, when she was five years old and studied ballet until age 14, when a back injury forced her to stop dancing. Her mother is a former ballerina who became a theatre actor. She currently lives in Los Angeles, California, USA. Career In 2005 and 2006, Solo won Gemini Awards for "Best Performance In A Youth Television Series" as Zoey Jones on the APTN series renegadepress.com. Other television work includes Missing, as Megan Hahn in the 2004 episode "Judgement Day"; Cold Case, as Lena in the 2007 episode "Cargo"; Nikita, as Irina in the 2011 episode "Alexandra"; Natasha "Tasha" Siviac on Life Unexpected. She was cast in the role of Dodge in the pilot episode of Locke & Key, but the television show based on the comic book series was not picked up by FOX. Film roles include Erin Benson in Love Thy Neighbor (2006); Veronica in Black Swan (2010); and Emma in The Factory (2011). Ksenia Solo plays the core character role of Kenzi in Lost Girl: * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 She played a special role in the following episodes: * 2.09 Original Skin – as Dyson * 3.05 Faes Wide Shut – as a Kenzi impostor (identified in 3.06) * 3.06 The Kenzi Scale – as Inari * 4.07 La Fae Époque – as Angel Solo appeared as Kenzi in the following Lost Girl webisode: * 3.5.1 UPYURS6 Links * Official Twitter * Official Facebook Page Official Fan Site Filmography Films Television Category:Seasons Category:Actors Category:Main Cast Category:Twitter Web Series Category:Seasons Category:Actors Category:Main Cast Category:Twitter Biography on Showcase Ksenia Solo (Kenzi) Ksenia made her theatre debut at age five, and at age 10, she landed her first guest-starring role on the popular Canadian kids series, I Was A Sixth Grade Alien, playing alien princess “Xhanthippe” alongside Michael Cera. Since then, Solo has starred in numerous films and television shows, including the lead role of “Zoey Jones” in the 2003 television series Renegadepress.com. The hard-hitting drama dealt with the challenging real issues of teenage life. Solo’s abilities were recognized at age 18, when she became the first-ever winner of two consecutive Gemini Awards for ‘Best Performance In A Youth Television Series in both 2005 and 2006. Over the next four years, Solo studied acting, film directing and photography, and appeared in numerous American television shows including Cold Case, The Cleaner, Moonlight, Earth Final Conflict, Kojak, I Love Mummy and 1-800 Missing. After an international search, Ksenia was handpicked by Darren Aronofsky (The Wrestler, Requiem for A Dream) to play the beautiful yet cruel nemesis, “Veronica”, to Natalie Portman’s “Nina” in the film Black Swan. She then starred opposite John Cusack in the dark thriller, The Factory, portraying a young prostitute and mother. Following shortly after, the CW’s new hit show Life UneXpected offered Solo the role of “Natasha”, the street-smart foster teen with a big heart yet troubled life. Solo was also named one of the 55 faces of The Future of Hollywood, alongside Vanessa Hugdens, Ashley Greene and Chloe Moretz by Nylon Magazine. After the Venice Film Festival Premiere of Black Swan, the Italian press named Solo one of three ‘Sexiest Women’ of the 67th Venice Film Festival along with Natalie Portman and Jessica Alba. Solo won the role of Dodge in the highly anticipated FOX/DreamWorks project Locke & Key which was directed by Mark Romanek (Never Let Me Go, One Hour Photo) and executive produced by Steven Spielberg. It was another exciting year for the actress who ended 2011 winning her third Gemini Award, this time for Best Performance in a Featured Supporting Role, for her Character "Kenzi" in Lost Girl. Solo spent the better half of 2012 shooting the 3rd season of Lost Girl in Toronto, Canada. In June 2012, she appeared on the Summer Issue cover of US fashion magazine 'Ouch'. At the moment Solo is developing her own film projects along with her film company, OnFire Films, and a team of talented artists. She looks forward to getting behind the camera and exploring the world of directing and producing. You can follow Solo on twitter @KseniaSolo or check out her fan page at http://www.facebook.com/pages/Ksenia-Solo/157385804283621 Articles and Interviews Kenzi and Beyond February/March 2014. Cliché Magazine * http://clichemag.com/2014/02/22/cover-story-interview-ksenia-solo Anna Silk & Ksenia Talk Lost Girl Season 4 February 5, 2014. SciFi Vision *http://www.scifivision.com/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=1948 Interview: Ksenia Solo Talks ‘Lost Girl’ Season Four, The Fans, Playing Kenzi & More January 12, 2014. TVWise * http://www.tvwise.co.uk/2014/01/interview-ksenia-solo-season-four-premiere-syfy Ksenia Solo Talks LOST GIRL, LOCKE & KEY and BLACK SWAN February 10, 2012. Collider.com * http://collider.com/ksenia-solo-lost-girl-interview Category:Seasons Category:Actors Category:Main Cast Category:Twitter Videos References NEEDS MORE INDEPENDENT (NON-SHOWCASE) INFO Category:Seasons Category:Actors Category:Main Cast Category:Twitter